Life of Hetalia
by Katica333ful
Summary: Japan made a game so you can step in to. A stupid Italy messed with it now the game started to go weird. when all the Nations go to sleep they will wake up in the game, but how will they get out. Rated t for Safe might go up. Pairing Gerita, AmeEng, ItaRuss, GreeJap, Etc. May Include rated M for Yaoi soon... Idk


**Life of Hetalia – Chapter 1 – The Beginning –**

**Ok, this is my new story! Or fanfic. My Word Trial on my computer went so I have to use word on my laptop now, well enjoy reading**

**I do not own Hetalia! i wish I did…. But I don't… but I want it…. But I can't xD**

**LETS BEGIN!**

**0-0**

"Now… let's just put this in here while we connect the blue and red wire together" someone said , while the room they were in was pitch black. "Japan! Can't ve do this with the lights on?" Another one said to the guy who was called Japan, hoping that the light would be much better to see in.

"Ah, Sorry… Germany-san" Japan stopped for a moment to look for the switch, pressing his hands against the wall to find it. "It's… here somewhere." He said, still pressing his hands against the walls, moving them west.

"Wait, here it is." He used his index finger to push the switch, making the lights flash brightly in the room. "What are we doing again?" Germany asked Japan while he stares at all of the computers and machines with wires connected to each other and a big black Cinema screen at the end of the room, opposite of the machines/computers then he glanced at the walls. In the middle of the wall was some or more wires, going straight ahead behind the Cinema screen.

"Ah, Well. I wanted to do something in my free time, so I made this. Its going to be an adventure game, that can let other people go into the game." Japan said, fidgeting with the wires.

"Ok…"

Japan quickly grabbed a black wire with little white marks, leading down to another machine. He connected the Black wire to another computer. Suddenly all the computers and the machines starts to turn on all at once, making a loud bleating noise along with it.

"Ah, good, It's complete!" he said, whilst he starts to check on the computers and the machines.

"So… Who's going to test it?" "Oh… I don't know… well I'll leave that for tomorrow. But now I need to sleep." Japan got his things and quickly walked out the door and back to his room.

"Gott… Lets hope nothing happens…" He sighed, leaving the room also. But he didn't notice a certain curl pop out of the green bush. "I wonder…. Veh~" The mysterious boy said, smirking lightly.

The Boy with a curl on the right side of his head, sneaked in the room. "Veeh~ Looks like Germany or Japan forgotten to lock the door." He looked around but there wasn't much to look at, there were just some boring computers and at the end of the room was a Big black cinema screen.

"No… Pasta?" he said to himself, glancing at all the electric stuff, hearing them buzz or tick, a sound that a computer makes really. "Ve- I wonder if I could play Japan's something game! I bet it has pasta! Ooo… but then again… Japan isn't here so he can't turn it on…" He said to himself while his curl bounces.

"Oh well… I'll just figure it out by myself! Japan will be sooo proud, and after he's doing being proud, he'll give me pasta and many some riceballs!" he explained to himself, looking around while he messes around with the little buttons then he quickly goes to the big ones.

"Hmm.." He glanced around then he saw a shiny leaver next to the Cinema screen. He skipped to it and firmly places his hand on the golden knob. _Should I…_ he thought, gripping the knob tightly while he thinks if this was right or not?

The boy toke a deep breath in and quickly forced the leaver down. The leaver clanks, making the boy know that the leaver won't go any further.

"Ve~" he clapped and smile with happiness. Then he looked up at the screen, seeing that nothing is turning on… "Awww… I'd must of broke- OH NO I BROKENED IT! WHAT SHOULD I DO!" He started to scream and panic, running around in circles with his hands on his head.

Then he ran out of the room, running back to the house where Germany and Japan are in.

He got inside and closed the door quickly, pressing his back against the wooden door. He quickly sighs. _Ok…. That thing that Japan made is now… broken… if I keep quiet they wouldn't find out about it… _he thought, taking deep breaths in and out.

"Oh Hey Italy, I thought you were having, one of thoses… erm… Siesta?"

"Oh, Germany! Yes, I'm going to now. Wanna join me?" the Boy named Italy asked Germany with his eyes closed. (Like always)

"Nien… I need to file some papers and work. Sorry." He said sadly. "Aww, its okay! Well, good luck" He kissed Germany on the cheek, making Germany blush lightly then Italy skipped to his room on the second floor. He entered a square room with white painted walls and a wooden floor, in that room, there was a double bed with Green white and red cover and pillows, just like his Flag and next to the Bed was a little wooden wardrobe (I Kind of forget what it really was so I just put that instead DX Sorry!) with a Tulip in a Vase ontop.

The Opposite of the bed was a Large Wardrobe with Italy's cloths. Mostly nice and brightly colourful cloths, including his shoes at the bottom and next to that Wardrobe with his Canvas, with his Picture of Germany that still needs to be finished sadly it was a surprize for Germany so Italy has it covered up with a tower or something, with a letter saying "DON'T TOUCH!".

Italy flopped on the bed, making the bed wobble for a second, then he layed there under the nice cover with the colours of his flag. Slowly he falls asleep… "Ve~ Ve~ Ve~"

Germany slowly opens the door, noticing a certain Italian is asleep. He smiles. He walked slowly, trying not to walk Italy up. He stops at the edge of the bed then he leans over, kissing Italy's forehead lightly then he jerked his head up, blushing violently of the thing that he just done.

_Gott(God I think in German :P) Vhy did I do that? My Body suddenly moved on its own… _ He placed a hands on each cheek, blushing red across the middle of his face. "I might as well go to asleep, all of my paper work are done now." He said quiety, walking out of the door and slowly shutting it.

He shuffled his feet to his room, opening the door by hand and closing it behind. His rubber boots made clanking noises across the floor as he walks on the wooden floor.

He stops near the bed and he started to undress himself, after he was in his underwear, he walked to his wardrobe and toke a tanktop, throwing it on him quickly then he hurried to bed.

"I hope I don't do that again tomorrow night…" he said to himself, falling asleep. A few meters away, the door creaked open a few inches', a pair of eyes slowly glow in the dark, the colour was a light brown. The door creaked open again but much wider than the pair of eyes slowly move towards the bed, getting in it. The pair of eyes slowly closes, going to sleep near Germany while Germany felt someone cuddling his back, with arms around him.

"Hmm?" He turned his head abit, glancing at the person with a curl. "Oh… Italy…" he said, sighing. But really, Germany didn't mind, he loved Italy's cuddles but most of all…. He loved him… He was his first best friend. _Is it right to love best friends though? Vho knows… but it feels right. _He said in his head, falling in a deep sleep besides his Best friend.

Back at the room, the Cinema screen turns on, flashing a bright Green. Words appear on the screen. A Black font on the screen, it says 'Warning, Warning: By pulling the leaver you have now attempted to go into MY world. Enjoy.' Then the screen turns off just like a TV, flashing and fading. Suddenly without the nations knowing, the screen's wires started to grow, traveling quickly against the rock hard floor. The wires appear to each Nation (Even Sealand. Cuz I'm nice^^) the wires started to form some weird Technology like Glasses across each one.

The wires have completed the thing that had to do; they started to make the glasses glow, making each nation glow bright white.

**~MORNING~ VE~**

"Ve~"

"Italy… Wake up… Now."

"Ve~ Pastaa…~" Italy kept sleeping in Germany's bed. "ITALY GET UP NOW!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, making Italy scream and fall off the bed; slamming his face into the floor in the process.

"Ve~ Ow…" He gently rubbed his little nose, carefully trying to make it better. Italy toke a minute or two to stop rubbing it. "Ve~ This isn't our house?" He noticed by swiftly looking around. They were in this strange room. The strange room was abit dirty than Germany's house. Germany's house is very clean! Better than other houses Italy has been to, Even his own house.

The Room has rocky unpainted walls and the floor was just rough stone, they were not even neat against each other.

"What happened? Germany? Why aren't we in our house anymore?" He said, pouting at Germany. Germany glanced back at Italy with a confused look on his face. "I don't know… Let's find Japan, he might know." Italy nodded and both of them started walking but before they head out, they looked at the hallways. Left and Right. "Uhm…" Germany said, inching his head. "Gott… Vhere do Ve start looking?" He said to himself out loud. "Maybe we'd should shout out for Japan?" Italy said, he huffed and puffed, breathing all the air then he shouted "JAPAN! I HAVE MIKU HERE!" Italy started to hear running the on the stone floor. "MIKU!" Italy saw Japan running down the hallway with a blush on his face and stars in his eyes. "Oh. Italy-san, Germany-kun, Konichiwa" Japan bowed gracefully at the two gents. "Where is Miku?" He said, looking around. Italy laughed.

"Sorry, I lied. We needed to find you. Ve~" Italy said to Japan. Japan sighed. _How Regrettable… _Japan thought. "Vell now you're here, we need to find out vhat this place is and how did we get in to the place?"

"Hmm… Sadly, I'm confused like you are." Japan said quietly.

"Ve~ I'm hungry! Let's get some Pastaa!" Italy asked them both, cheering with happiness with a hint of blush within his cheeks.

"Vell, Ok. Let's just get something to eat then we'll vill be going out and finding out where we are" Germany glanced at his Watch, noticing it's not there!

"Vhat the… Vhere is my watch? I had it on me a moment a go?" He inspected his arm, trying to figure out where his watch has vanished.

"Oh! But first we need to get out of our Pyjamas , Germany!" He dragged Germany back into the room and they quicky both got dressed, sadly they couldn't find their uniforms or anything else they owned so they just toke some cloths that kind of did look good.

"Ve~ I wonder where our cloths went…. " He stared at Germany while Germany stared at him. "We will get to the bottom of this!" Germany said in a husky voice, clenching his right fist. Italy stare the action and started to tremble lightly… Germany noticed Italy and stopped quickly so the Italian could stop trembling.

"Germany-kun, I checked outside… it looks like we are in a village or something." Japan walked up to Germany and Italy. "Vell, Lets go?" Germany pointed to the door, leading outside.

The three went outside and looked around. It was true. Japan was right. It was a Village with many happy people. Parents, Children, Elder and Couples but they were oddly dressed. In like a…. Old fashion way. Maybe it's just an event for something, Maybe for Britain. Britain did dressed oddly some days

The three gently walked around the village, sometimes they noticed other people but dressed in Armour with Big swords or Little sword with a shield on their back and some were with robes, different colour ones with staffs or sometimes a book.

"Ve~ I kind of feel odd about this, Germany…" Italy pouted, looking at random people with Armour or robes. Germany sighed. _I guess he vants to wear that… _he sighed again but longer.

He looked around and looked up, seeing a sigh with a icon on it. The icon was carved out of the wood. The carved out icon was a picture of a Shirt? Something like that?

"Vell… Let's go in…" The three went inside and talked to the shop keeper.

"Ooooo! Hello Hello Helloooo! Welcome customers! This is the Armoury shop! If you want to buy anything, ask me" The Shopkeeper said, smiling widely.

"Ve~" Italy skipped to the Shopkeeper and looked around. "Ooo, do you like anything, Young lady?" The shopkeeper said to Italy. Mistaking him for a girl….

"Ve?" Italy was now confused. "Shopkeeper… My friend isn't a girl. He is a man… well… not always." Germany said, sighing at the last part of the sentence.

"Oh. My Apologues" "Vell. Let me check my… bag?" He looked at his rugged big sack. It was filled with strange golden coins. He looked at the imprint. They all had '1000' on each one. So he had about 9000 golden coins.

"Oh Germany! I want this one!" Italy jumped and pointed, pointing at this blue armour with golden edges. "Oh and I want this sword!" Germany nodded. "And you Japan?" "Oh. I want this white robe and this blue crystal staff. Please." "Okay, then I will have this then." Germany stared at a different kind of Armour with spikes on the metal black shoulder pads. The Armour was Black with golden edges, just like the blue Armour. Then he stared at a Silver sword and a Dirty golden Shield with the Prussia's eagle in the middle.

"We'll take this and this and this." "That will be 4600 golden coins." The shopkeeper said, pulling out his hand for the golden coins to pour out into his hand.

Germany counted and gave the golden coins to the Shopkeeper. "We have… 4400 golden coins lefted…"

"Ve! Let's put them on quick!" Italy jumped up and down, just like a hyper kid on too many sweets.

Germany and Japan agreed, so the three went out and back to their rooms to place the armour on.

Japan came out first because putting a Robe is to easy really, and placing the staff on his back was easy to, and then came Germany with his Black Armour and his Black spike shoulder pads. He had his Sword unsheathed next to his hip and his shield on his back.

After about 5 minutes, Italy came out of the room with his Blue armour on and his Big Silver sword on his back. Germany thought he looked cute until he slapped himself silly.

Germany, Japan and Italy went out, they still tried to find out what the village was called until they stopped by this old lady with her back hunched over, her stick was on the ground and she tried to get it but her back was in pain. Italy saw this and walked to the stick and picked it up, giving it to the old lady.

"Oh. Thanks Young man… At least there is someone here that is nice to their elders" She smiled at Italy. Italy smiled back. "Ve~ who wouldn't, we should respect each other in equal ways" Germany was shocked by this. Italy was saying something so…. So…. Wisely!

"Ahum…" Germany rudely interrupted both of them and turned to look at the old lady.

"Sorry about my rudeness but I'm just wondering what is this village called?"

"Oh. Well. This village is called Vargas; it was called after the king. Rome Vargas, plus he has two twins as well living with him. I haven't met them yet, they should be in their 20s now." she said, smiling gently to the three guys.

"Vell, We should be going now." He said, waving to the Old lady while she waved back.

"Be careful…" she said softly then she walked back down the lane.

"Ve! Can we have pasta now?" Italy said suddenly his stomach started to growl, making people look at him.

Germany sighed and nodded, Italy cheered with glee while japan just said nothing.

They walked up to this shop with a food icon carved in the wood. They asked the person who owned this shop if they have pasta but sadly they didn't know what pasta was.

Italy was devastated. No one knew what Pasta was! He started to cry… "Oh… Italy, Stop crying… Let's just get something else." Italy nodded, wiping his tears. Germany orders something for the three for 150 golden coins. The food was just Steak with Potatoes and carrots. Germany normally started to mash his potatoes with his fork while Italy and Japan started to eat. Italy still was sad but ate the stuff anyway. After Germany mashed his potatoes, he started to eat, then they lefted.

The sky started to turn dark. Most of the people ran to their homes and other people like the shopkeepers close their doors, flipping the card from 'Shop Open' to 'Shop closed'.

All of the people were now in their homes while Germany, Italy and Japan were confused and were lefted outside. Dark growling sounds were coming from the North and East. Italy started to get scared. Germany pulled out his shield and sword and Japan pulled out his staff.

Italy looked at them and did the same with his big sword, it was abit heavy but he tried to hold it up as long as he could.

A big black tiger with red and white stripes slowly walked their way; it sniffed the air and red eyes suddenly glared at the three, making them its target. It roared loudly. It started to run to them, thrashing his claws into Italy, but Italy was saved by Germany pulling him back.

Germany swung the sword at the tiger, hitting it back. Japan shoots out a fireball at the tiger. The tiger started to roar loudly, getting mad in the process.

"Rikey… i didn't know that I could do this?" He stared at his hand. "Japan stop staring and start firing!" Germany shouted, making Japan come back to his own world. "Yosh!" Japan started to shoot more Fireballs while Germany kept blocking the tiger's attack and attacking at the tiger.

Italy felt lefted out so he gripped the halt and ran towards the tiger. "Italy Don't!" Germany yelled but Italy kept going. Italy lifted the blade and swung it down with his own power, lighting starting to zap and glow while the blade was falling down at the tiger. The tiger screamed until his body was down on the floor, dead.

**Ok… Ok… I need a break DX**

**Review pls! Please tell me what you want to happen next and tell me if this is good or not. If its not to some people, I'll try to improve for you guys!**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
